World of Wonders
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: What do dreams mean? in this story a young girl named Shakira accidentally falls into a worm hole, from there she will try to find her origins, will she succed? and wich dangers will she and her new friends encounter in the way? discover it in this amusin


A shot, a yell, a thud, and nothing, that seemed like the end for the godess of the forest, the hunters and their team of hounds had been following her for the whole day, and finally the resistant but already tired creature had given up to one shot, a shot that had teared the delicate flesh of her leg, a bullet that had caused her loads of pain, and she has lost her grip to roll down a hill and finally collapse in a stream of freezing water, hitting her head against a stone and loosing conciousness, the open wond had stop bleeding, and her body stayed still freezing in the water. The hounds had lost her trail and had given up the chase, the hunters and their beautiful multy coloured rapidashes had turned arround once the snow had started falling, they had blown through the whistle pointing at the canines that were still searching for the misterious creature to return, and under a collection of hoofs stomping and paws trying to walk through the deep snow, the humans and their working animals left.   
  
The young pink haired woman covered with a very thick coat of synthetic fur went ouside to gather some wood for the chimney, she had gone very far and was crossing the stream, but had noticed something laying in it, the body completely covered with snow, she walked torwards it and pushed some snow out of the thing, waving her hand very softly, she finally was able to recognice the whiteish thick fur that covered this wonderful and misterious animal, "oh my pokegod, it is you, the one i have been waiting for" she said, placing a hand on the chest of the animal, "your pulse is very feeble, but i might still be able to save you" the woman said, she picked up the limp body on her arms, arched her back a bit from the weight of the creature, and made her way home quickly. She kicked the door several times trying not to loose her grip, and could hear the familiar bark of her sister's pet, finally the door oppened and a blue haired woman appeared behind it, the eyes of the older but yet young girl widenned, "for lugias sake sister, what is that?" the girl asked, the pink haired woman looked at the head of the animal and fell on her knees due to exhaustion, "please Jenny, help me drag her in, she is badly wonded" the pink haired woman pleeded closing her eyes, "but Joy, this is insane, that thing is wild" Jenny complained, "jenny please" Joy pleaded once again looking with teary eyes, Jenny sighted and then held the body of the creature and dragged it in, Joy crawled all the way inside, and rested in front of the chimney while she observed the extremely pure and shiny fur of the creature glowing with a red mist, "she is the one, im sure" Joy said, Jenny looked at her, "are you sure?" Jenny asked, "yes, i am, now we have to heat her up" Joy said, both of them held the creature up and headed for the bathroom, while Jenny filled the bathtub with hot water, Joy took the bullet out of the leg and stitched the wound, once the bathtub was filled, they introduced the crature in it, Joy acressed her skin softly trying to heat her up, Jenny left to get a cup of tea for both of them.  
  
Joy looked at her, and the animal oppened her reddish brown eyes, all she could see was a blurr, a combination of a very white bright light focused on a face that shaded her, "Shakira, you finally woke up" Joy said with a bright smile, "tales?" the creature answered very softly before dropping unconcious again, "oh no, Shakira, please, you have to make it" Joy said carresing her skin with a wet sponge, Jenny came in with the two cups of tea, "joy, do you think she will be all right?" she asked her sister in a very concerned tone, Joy shook her head, "she saved my life once, i must repay her, without her today i would be dead" Joy said with tears filling her eyes, Jenny looked at her, "you dont know because you were at home with mom and dad, but when i came here to spend a few days with grandma, i went to the forest in search of wood, like today, i was chased by a pack of angry houndoom, i ran as fast as i could however, one of them did a faint attack that hit me, i thought it was my end when a whiteish creature came in front of me, she fought the houndoom and then faced me, she smiled and used all her power to heal me, i knew she was not any ordinary kuyon, she was one of the godesses from the forest, she healed me and then disappeared, however, i knew some of her magic had remained in me" Joy told her sister, Jenny smiled, "and you think this is the same kuyon that saved your life?" Jenny asked a bit concerned, "no, i dont think, i know she is" Joy answered, "Joy, if she is a godess, how come she was chased till death by the hunters?" Jenny said ironically, "because i have her power, she gave it to me so i could live, she sacrificed her power" Joy answered, Jenny was going to speak but Shakira shook in the water yelping, she was suffering from a shut down, her organs were pretty badly damaged and they were dying causing her death too, Joy stopped her from shakeing, "she will not make it in this world" Joy said, Jenny looked at her wondering what her younger sister had meant with that, "Shakira, its time i return your gift, for the power that was given to me, you shall return to your begginer stage" Joy said waving her hand in the water, the kuyon began to glow as she somewhat evolved backwards into her begginer stage, rokon, "my life once saved by you, your power once given to me, will make my will, to send you to a world of youth, and then when the pokegods arround our soul, will decide you are ready to return to our world, you shall so mote it be" Joy said, the water in front of them started glowing bright and waving like mercury, with a very dense looking silvery shade, the rokon disappeared in front of her eyes and when everything was over, Joy bursted into tears, "bye Shakira" she cryed, Jenny looked at her in concern, but didnt say a word.  
  
"AAAGH, i think i dozed off" i said spitting a bit of water i had swallowed when i fell asleep, i looked arround, and i was still in my bathroom, "wow, what a weird dream, it felt so real, oh well" i said, i looked at the surface of the water and saw like something underneath it, some white bird like figure, something you could only see in your dreams, "you are ready" it said, with a maleish voice, i woke up of my trance and sank my hand in the warm water trying to get whatever was under it, the foam splitted a bit, and there was nothing, i walked out of the bathtub and dryed my skin, then after getting dressed i brushed my short, reddish hair carefully, i received a call from my adoptive mother and rushed out of the bathroom tripping over my brother's annoying cat, and falling down, "you stupid crature, why do you have to appear out of nowere everytime?" i yelled at the silvery animal, he buffed and then ran away, instead of attacking me like he usually did, i shrugged, and stood up and finally reached the kitchen.  
  
Later at school time, we had to prepare an essay for the english class, it was a free theme, and i had chosen one about paralel dimensions, the teacher called my name, i stood up and gulped, as i walked slowly torwards the blackboard, smiling nervously trying to get over my shyness, i stood in front of everyone, and started, my voice shivered, i was in front of all my class, 30 people listened to my words, "well, i have prepared an essay on paralel dimensions, in case you dont know, dimensions are fractions of time and images in a 3d space, every nanosecond that passes by is a different dimension, so every single word im saying is composed of hundreds of those dimensions, now, paralel dimensions are much different from this brief explanation, our whole world is one dimension, and if we see it as that, we can easily understand this principle, there are an infinite number of different dimensions, and some of them are as similar as me moving my hand a inch lower than i did now, while others are completely different, so different that we can even think that everything we dream, see, or imagine is actually happening or has happened in another dimension" i talked but was interrupted by a question, "so you say that everything we see is happening, that means that creatures from tv actually exist?" a boy from my classed asked, "yes" i answered professionally "well, go on then" the boy said, i sighted and continued my speech, "you may wonder how to travel to another dimension, right? Well, its fairly symple and there are two methos, one is a physical law that states that traveling in a speed lower than 0 will transport you to the future while a speed highter than the speed of light gets you to the past, the second physical law is probably the most well known, to reach another dimension   
is commonly thought of a interdimensional door called worm hole, you may think a worm hole is the same as a black hole, however, its not, the molecular structure is very very different, while a black hole sucks everything due to its gravity, a worm hole doesnt have any gravity at all, and if you enter one it is because of your own will" i explained moving my hand and drawing a picture in the board, "and where do this holes appear?" a girl asked, "wel, you never know when or where may a worm hole appear but the tru is that there have been several worm holes spotted, now look at the board, imagine all this squares are dimensions, between this dimensions there are nucleus, those nucleus will grow into a worm hole once every x time, this means it is unknown every how much time orwhy they grow, but the truth is they do, the worm hole is a tunnel, but you dont see a hole, you dont see anything, so it might be that one morning you wake up and jump off the bed accidentally falling into one because you didnt know it was there, some people have misteriously disappeared in front of people while nobody knew how or where was it gone, still, nobody has ever claimed to have traveled into a worm hole so we expect nobody was able to return" i explained drawing the channel between two squares, "when you enter a worm hole, do you survive?" a girl asked, "i dont know" i said shaking my head, "so what you are trying to explain is that like in digimon, you can travel to another dimension and meet the digimon?" a boy said ironically, i emitd a very low half laugh half sight, and looked at him straight in the eyes, "well, you underrstood my point, yes, as i said before and i repeat now, everything we see exists, ok, now, i said that this dimensions were very different from each other, some of them are so different they even have different physical laws, like for example, imagine a dimension where creatures like this can be captured and stored in little balls that are the size of an orange but shrink to the size of an olive when you press a button, now imagine a person not being able to carry more than six at a time, and when this person captures another of this creatures the ball teleports itself to a laboratory where it should be taken good care of, from this lab, imagine the person using a small data device to exchange it for another one, to teleport it, and yet again imagine this creatures making attacks like lectric shocks, or tounges of fire, even beams of ice and develop a way of throwing leaves that could cut a stone, and yet again, imagine this creatures dont grow the normal way but change shape, and become into another creature, all this goes against any physical law known, but however the technology may do that, what i try to explain is the big difference between all worlds" i said, the people looked at me confused as i stopped squetching several creatures and things on the board, "well, this is all for now" i said sighting and walking torwards my seat with my head held up, people looked at me confused, and the teacher just stared at the silent class for a moment longer, "well, students, those who havnt done it, tomorrow bring them, ok?" the teacher said, and then the bell rang.  
  
I came out of the class and took a notepad out of my bag, then wrote what i was supposed to do for tomorrow and started walking home, that is until one of those jerks from my class stopped me, "hey, genius, what you said today is very interesting, but in this dimension we are the bad guys, and we are hungry" he said, i rolled my eyes, "listen Butch, go kiss my ass because i am not giving you anything" i told him, "listen Braveheart, i dont have any etic concepts, as you would say, at the time of hitting a girl, so give me the money or feel my rage" he told me holding me from the collar of the shirt, "you wont do that" i told him angrily, "yeah, and what will happen, will your digimon friend come here and save you, digidestined?" one of them said laughing and the other three bursted into a laughter, "enough, you dont want to give me the money the easy way, i will get it the hard way" the bully said lifting his fist up high, i didnt close my eyes, i didt turn away, i just stared right into his, i could feel my eyes and my heart filling with rage, i could see that the angry stare of the bully had turned into a stare full of fright, i placed a hand on his hand and pressed, he yelled of pain and i felt bones crushing under my pressure, butch let loose and backed away, i aproached one step closer, my reddsh brown eyes full of fury, they started running and i ran after them, i reached a speed of a minimum 45 km per hour, wich is much faster than any human known, i held him from the shirt ripping it at the try, but when i was about to punch his face off, sombody pushed me, i lost my grip and fell down, the group held me from the hads and legs, i was locked, Butch walked torwards me, "well, karate kid, you are going to know what hurts now, because im going to break every single bone of your body into beachsand" Butch said, he clenched his fist, "you will not do that" a voice said, he turned arround and saw a pink cat, with an enormous looooooooooooooong tail, small forepaws and bigger hind legs, and it was floating, "wh...what are you?" Butch said scared, i was surprised, but not scared, the creature smiled at me, and winked an eye, i smiled softly but happily, could this aprove my theory about paralel dimensions? Hopefully, "my name is mewmon, and im her digimon friend" she said, then she looked at me, she flew faster than a jet torwards the three guys that held my, and created a shield arround her, then bashed them away and finally used that blast of her to throw then farther, the three of them ran away, then she turned torwards Butch, "and if you dont want something worst happening to you, better hit the road" the creature said, Butch shook all over and wetted his pants, then nodded and ran away with a yell, "that was awesome, thank you, but you are not a digimon, right?" i told her, she shook her head, "no, im not, my name is plainly mew, i heard your story about paralel dimensions and thought you are a very smart girl" mew said, "thank you, but look, its so late, i missed the bus" i whimpered, "no problem" mew said and i a flash i was in my front door, i looked at her concerned, "no problem, by the way, awesome rage attack, well, cya arround" she said and disappeared in a pink mist before i could say anything.  
  
I entered my house and received a warm hello from my mother, then we both sat t the table to eat, "rage attack?" i thought, then turned back to eat my plate of spaggueti, "mom, where did you get me from?" i asked my mom, she looked at me strangely, "like your brother, of course" she answered, i started becoming angry, why hidding it, why hidding the fact that i was adopted? Its not like knowing it will kill me, "mom, please, you know as well as i that im adopted" i told her, she moved back a bit from surprise, "how do you know?" she asked, "i heard you and dad talking about it, about telling me or not" i told her now calmed down, my mom stood up and walked to a closet, she oppened it and took a paper out of it, she handed it to me and i started reading the black, easily noticeable writting machine letters, "this is the certificate that proves you were adopted, we didnt find you anywere if thats what you want to know" my mom said, i smiled and hugged her, "thank you mom" i told her, she hugged me back, i felt my eyes tear stained, "why did you think we had found you somewhere?" my mom finally asked moving me apart, "if i tell you, you would not believe it, anyways sometimes i feel like i dont belong to this world, not that im an alien, but i dont belong to this dimension in general" i told her my mom smiled, "i understand, we all feel like that sometimes" she said, it was ovious she didnt understand.  
  
After lunch i walked to my room and started thinking, i drew some squetches of the creatures i had seen in my dreams, i drew the horses with firery mane, i drew the orange, stripped lion dogs, i drew the black horned dogs, and i drew the beautiful white ninetailed fox running as fast as her legs could carry her, also the small stripped dog, that looked like the maned dog's baby form, i layed down on the bed and then looked at the pictures over and over again, listening to some progresive and techno dance music, i compared them to animals in all mithology and found that there was a great similarity with all of them, sacred dogs in tibet, the three headed dog, Cerberus, the horses that pulled the morning god's charriot, a white holy wolf, that took care of the european forests, every creature existed with several changes, in the mythology, wich could explain my theory of dimensions. I stood up to repeat that song over and over, and then thought about what mew had told me, rage attack, did i actually develop some sort of attack? And if i did, how and why? What am i actually? Thinking and thinking i didnt notice that the time was passing and it was now dinnertime, i had listened to the same CD over and over, and i didnt remember putting it, even more, i was stunned when i heard a song i somewhat liked playing.  
  
After dinner, i layed on the sofa, waiting for South Park to start, i was overly bored because my mom was watching one of those chronicles TV programes, i placed my head to one side and observed the reflection of the airfan rolling over and over on the shinny wooden floor, but something strange began to happen, the fan was going in circles, but it seemed like the floor was spiraling on the oposite direction, then the spiraling seemed to stop but the reflection was gone, there was nothing reflected on that part, neither the table, neither the fan, nothing, i crawled under the table and stared at it, i was also not reflected, i enlarged my hand torwards the area and touched it, my hadn went right through, and i drew it back quickly, then touched it again, it felt dense like mercury, i was curious wondering what could be in it, i stuck my head through it and saw a very soft silvery, blueish, violetish, somewhat underscriptable infinite area, "wow, this is a worm hole?" i said softly, suddenly my mom stood up and hit me accidentally on my backside, causing me to loose my grip and fall right into the worm hole, "im sorry Shakira" i heard her say, "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" i yelled falling through the hole, i felt teart streaming down my face, "mom, dad, Ritchie, i will miss you" i said in between tears, i knew i was never returning to my world, i didnt know where i was going, but i knew that anywere i fell, i was never going back.  
  
I was still falling, however it felt like a floating sensation, i had my eyes closed, but i heard a sound, and i saw a white bird flying torwards me, "hello" he said, "hi" i asnwered crying, "why are you crying girl?" the creature asked, "because im far away from my family and im never returning back"i told him, he smiled, "what worries you more, the fact that you are gone from your home forever, or what will your family feel when they find out you are gone forever?" the creature asked, i thought for a moment, "you know you have always been wishing for this" the creature said, " know, i presue the fact that my family will be heartbroken" i told the white creature, "hold onto my back" he said, and i did so, suddenly we started flying across the place very quickly, and rising speed, there was a flash and we appeared back home, but i was very small, i was still riding the whte bird, and we were not much bigger than the cat, "look, do you see your mother any little bit worried?" he asked, "no, but it might be because she hasnt noticed" i told him, he sighted, and then we started flying up the stairs, we entered my brother's room, he was playing a game in his nintendo 64, a game i had never seen, i had never heard of my brother owning, in the game there were creatures, there was a orange loyal looking dragon, and a white sea lion with a horn on its head, the white sea lion made what seemed like an ice beam, and the dragon collapsed on the floor, "wich game is that?" i asked him, the animal looked at me and smiled, "a game you are going to live" he said, i tilted my head in confusion, then we flew to my room, but the room was not my room any longer, it was what seemed like an studio, the place was wooden, and beautiful, and very formal, "did it convince you now?" the creature asked me, i lowered head in sadness, "yes, they have forgotten about me" i said, the animal shook his head, and there was another bright flash of light, we were back in the worm hole, "they have not forgotten you because you never existed in the first place" the creature said, "what? Thats impossible" i told him, the animal shook his head, "its possible, because you never belonged to that world in the first place" he said, i was shocked, "what? You mean i arrived thought a worm hole?" i asked him, "yes, long time ago" the bird said, "then i must go find my origins" i said very determined, "if that is what you wish, then it shall be" the animal said and flew away, "hey, animal, bird, creature, freak, whatever your name is, come here, dont live me alone" i yelled at him, but nothing happened, i stayed a bit longer until i saw a beam of white light dashing torwards me at full speed from the direction the bird had gone, i turned arround trying to escape but saw a very familiar beam of pink light dashing torwards me, "mew?" i asked myself, the two beams passed under myself and collapsed against each other, then there was a sort of whirlpool brom both colours, and i was being dragged into it, "oh no, HEEEEEEELP" i yelled but i got sucked into it.  
  
I heard some voices talking to me, "pika? Pikachu" i heard, and i also heard a "houndhound" bark, i oppened my eyes slowly and saw a blurred black figure, a yellow figure and a white figure next to me, i blinked several times until i could shape the outlines of the things, i saw a yellow rodent like creature, with brown round eyes, and two yellow spots on its cheeks, and a lightning shaped tail, i saw another thing with was encased in a sort of shell, however it had legs long enough to run, and next to me with a very concerned face, there was a doverman like dog, it had a strange skull like symbol on its forehead, i sat up and saw four people looking at me like if i was a ghost or something, there was a boy with a cap, and black hair, a girl with orange reddish hair and a ponytail, a boy with brown spiky hair and eyes so small that made you wonder if he could see, and a boy with long black hair and very smart looking, "are you all right?" i heard a voice say, "yeah, i think im fine" i answered, the four people looked at each other, "you guys didnt ask me if i was all right?" i asked them, "no we didnt" the black haired boy answered, "then who was it?" i asked, they shrugged, and i turned my atention to the dog next to me, "hi, my name is houndoor" the creature answered, "er, do this things talk?" i asked, "no, they just say their name" the red haired girl answered, i almost fainted, how could i understand them?  
  
I noticed my bag next to me, so i picked it up, "well, hello, my name is Shakira" i said, they smiled, "my name is Ash" the black haired boy said, "mine is Misty" the red haired girl said, "mine is Brock, and i think your name is really beautiful" the brown haired fella said holding my hands, i sweatdropped, then Misty dragged him away by the ear, "well, mine is Tracey" said the smart looking guy, "pikapika, PIKACHU(i am pikachu)(authors notes: this is all i know in pikalanguage apart from the names)" "im togetic" said the egg, "oh well, come on guys, lets go, Shakira, join us if you want" Ash said, i nodded and ran torwards their side. We walked torwards the next town, like i had heard Ash say, but as we walked through the path, a guy asaulted us, i jumped backwards but the rest of them seemed surprised, and Ash was even smiling, "hey, are you a pokemon trainer?" the boy, who seemed a bit older than me, said, "a pokemon trainer?" i asked, "yes, dont you know what pokemon are?" Misty said, "to be honest, no" i answered, Misty looked at me from feet o head, then she picked togetic, "this is a pokemon and your houndour is a pokemon" Misty explained, "my houndour? You mean this creature? Thats not mine" i answered, "you mean that a wild houndour has been following us all the way till here?" Misty said surprised, "well, i presume, i dont know" i answered, "i am your pokemon Shakira" houdour said, i bent down torwards him, "listen, i dont know how i can understand you, but this people cant, so please, dont talk to me, understood?" i told him, houdour nodded, "good" i answered and stood up again, "i am a pokemon trainer, and i take your chalenge, you are going to lose" Ash said, we all moved aside and then the other trainer took a red and white ball in his hand, he pressed a white button and it grew to the size of an orange, then tossed it, "i choose you, arcanine" the boy said, i turned pale, "oh my...oh my...HOLY PENTIUM, THIS THINGS EXIST " i yelled wich drew everyones atention, "er...go on" i said, they all returned to the battle, "i chose pikachu" Ash said.  
  
The battle started and i observed carefully, the maned dog named aracanine was out in a thunderbolt, and now the other trainer threw another ball, a white sea lion, named dewgon, i rememberd what the creature had told me, "a game you are going to live", i searched in my bag and saw six little balls like the one i had on my waist and the one that trainer had tossed, "they are called pokeballs" i heard houdour say, i smiled, "thank you" i said but noticed Misty looking at me, and Tracey too, "hu? I said achoooo, i snezed" i said giggling, then turned arround. Not much later the battle was over, and we were on our way back to the tow, on the way i saw many cretures, they called my atention but to Ash and the others it seemed like they didnt mind them, i saw many birds, and mice, and little pangolins too, Tracey noticed me concerned about the creatures, "that is a pidgey, and that is a rattata, and thats a sandrew" Tracey said, i smiled, "in my country thats a small hawk, and thats a mouse, and thats a pangolin" i told him, he smiled, "different names for the pokemon" Tracey said.  
  
After much walking we reached the town and headed straight for a place called pokemon center, where Ash gave his pokemon for a check up, meanwhile i headed for the couch, i was exhausted, Tracey sat next to me, "not used to much walking, right?" Tracey asked, i smiled, "not really, i think the most i have walked is my way from the school torwards home, wich is not much" i said laughing, he touched my hair, "i like your hair, its soft and silky, it reminds me of the fur of a vulpix" Tracey said, i smiled but blushed, then Misty came all giggly, "you are really touchy with her Trace" she said with an evil smile, i saw him blushing, "er...the same as you and Ash" he said in a hypered voice, Misty blushed, "eeek? You know thats not true" she yelled, "prove it" Tracey said, "how?" Misty said, "er...hum...i dont know" Tracey said lowering his head in shame, Misty smiled triumphantly, "ha, gotcha" she said and walked away, i laughed softly. The next dy we decided to have a rest in the place, and we walked torwards the center, but spotted something more interesting in the way, an atraction park, we ran torwards it, "where do you come from Shakira?" i heard houdour ask me, "well, i dont know hound, i was supposed to live here, from what the white bird told me, but it seems like i as tranported to another place, maybe accidentally, i am searching for my origins" i todl him, "ah, i see" he answered, "why are you my pokemon?" i asked him, "well, eversince you started the journey i have been your pokemon" houdour said, "you mean i started the journey? Like i have always been here? Where?" i asked him, "in Fuchsia city, the proffesor from the place gave you your starter pokemon, who was me" he told me, "does that mean i have more pokemon?" i asked him, houdour nodded, and i took a look at my pokeball, i had one wich was empty the others however, were full, i placed them on my waist, then checked one, i saw the earth symbol placed on it, "that is your sandrew" houdour said, then picked another, i saw the fire symbol, "and thats rapidash" he said, i saw one with the thunder symbol, "that is a pikachu" the next one i took had the water symbol, "that is your horsea" and the next one i took had a strange symbol, like some dragon or something, "and that is your dratini" houndour said, then we kept on walking, "wich city is this?" i asked, "this is Saffron" he said.  
  
Tracey looked at me strangely, and Misty noticed, "what are you thinking Tracey-kun?" Misty asked him, Tracey just looked at her and smiled, "not much, just how weird she is" he said, Misty walked in front of him leaning against him and touching his face, "thats ok, you will see how we will figure out soon what is with this misterious girl, now lets enjoy the day" Misty said, i could see Ash boiling with anger, and jeallowsness, i walked torwards him and placed one of my hands in his shoulder, "dont worry, she likes you, im sure she does" i told him, Ash looked at me startled, "how did...?oh, does it show out so much?" he asked shamefully, "NOOOOOO, not really" i said ironically, "hey, dont be ashamed, you dont have to, look at Brock" i said with a wink, he smiled and we both laughed, the other three wondered why we were laughing.  
  
We finally reached the atraction park, and we ran torwards the entrance, but then Misty embushed me, "hey, Shakira, i was wondering, where are you from?" she asked me, i started trying to remember the place houdour had told me, then i heard him bark in the distance, "im from Fuchsia" i said, "oh, im from Celurean" she said, i smiled and sighted in releife once she was gone, then Ash came "did she tell you something about me?" i loked at himw ith rage, "no she didnt" i said, then Tracey came "hey, did you hear about the legendary pokemon mew? Its said to be able to travel through dimensions" Tracey said, i almost killed him, "NO I DIDNT" i yelled, then to make the odds of odds, Brock came, "beautiful woman, would you like to go out with me on a date tonight?" he said, but my answer was a very exact one, he was going to pay for the other three bothering, so i slapped his tanned face across, he walked away with a red hand printed on his face, "i think she likes me" Brock said half groggy, then Tracey examined the marks, "look, she slaps like when a vulpix makes scratch attack" he comented making some notes, "WILL YOU ALL BUZZ OFF? LETS GO ON THAT ROLLERCOASTER" i yelled, all of them stood in front of me like a military squad.  
  
We rushed torwads it, and held Tracey by the arm just to get rid of Brock, "Tracey, you ride with me, ok?" i told, him, he srugged and we both went on the first place, then Ash asked Misty to go with him, and she accepted, Brock looked arround confused and spotted the pokemon, "oh well, i think i will have to go with you" Brock said disapointed. We rode on the rollercoaster and when the atraction started, i started yelling of joy, but when i saw Tracey, he was on his seat clawed tighttly to the bar, and with his teeth clenched and eyes wide open, looekd behind and saw Misty with her eyes closed ad holding tightly to Ash who tried to keep her feeling safe, and was blushing furiously, i smiled to myself, "they really do care about each other" i thought, then looked for in time for the spin. We enjoyed the whole day in the park, and ate loads of candy, then returned to the pokemon center and rested, it doesnt look like but all this fun really takes a lot on you.   
  
The next day we continued to travel, but on the way another trainer attacked, "hey, wich of you wants to fight me?" he asked, i leaped front with the speed of lightning, "me, i want to" i said, Ash looked at me stunned but rageful, but i smiled mocking him, then turned to the trainer, "two on two, ok?" he said, i nodded, "i choose you jolteon" he said, the elcetric dog came out of its pokeball, "all right, i choose you sandrew" i yelled, the small ground pokemon looked at me waiting for instructions, "jolteon quick attack" the trainer yelled, "snadrew, earthquake" i yelled, the jolteon started spinning arround sandrew who made a very powerful earthquake, jolteon was drawn backwards, and fainted, "jolteon return, go victrebell" he yelled, "come on houdour" i told my pokemon, he nodded and leaped forward, "victreebell, vinewhip" houdour, flamethrower" both pokemon attacked, howevr victreebell was done for with one attack, "there, i won" i said calmly, the boy ran away,, Ash looked at me stunned, "awesome, how did you do that?" he asked, i smiled, "luck, i guess" i said, Ash was confused, "boy, what a training, your pokemon are awesome" Tracey said squetching them, Misty leaned to see the picture and then sweatdropped, "since when is THAT a pokemon?" she told him, Tracey sweatdropped and scratched his head.  
  
We saw a little forest and a pokemon center in front of it, !hey,lets go to the center and heal our mons before we enter that forest" brock suggested, we nodded and then rushed torwards the pokemon center, i ran ahead and entered first bumping against a kid who just came out with his pokemon, "im sorry i...Ritchie?" i said when i saw he looked like my brother, "have we met before?" he said, "Ritchie, dont you remember me?" i asked him, "no, sorry" he said, "hold on, where did you come from?" i asked him, "i came from a little rural town, sorry, i dont think im the one you are looking for" he answered, he stood up and got ready to leave when Ash entered, "hey Ash, how is it going, old friend?" he asked, "oh hi Ritchie, pretty good, and you?" Ash said, "im all right, i bumped into this girl who knows me, but appart from that, my life is that of a normal trainer" Ritchie said, "oh, dont worry, she is a bit freaky" Ash said, "FREAKY? She is the most beautiful girl in the world" Brock said, but i crossed his face over again, "i dont think she is THAT freaky if she acts like this torwards Brock, actually she is a bit like Misty" Ritchie concluded, "and like every other girl in this world" Misty said, "oh well, cya peeps" Ritchie said and left, after healing our pokemon we walked torwards the forest.  
  
The forest was foggy, and looked awesomely beautiful, it was strangely familiar, too familiar, it was now completely dark and we had stopped to spend the night, Brock searched in his bagpack and took a cigarrete box from it, he took out one and placed it in his mouth, then searched for a lighter, "ok, guys, has anyone got a lighter?" he asked arround, i looked in my bag but didnt find any, "sorry, Brock, i dont, anyways, dont smoke, its bad" i told him, he looked at me evily, then kept searching for a lighter or a box of matches, i stared at the insistence he was putting in finding that, then felt a feather dropping onver my nose, it started tickeling me and started to feel a sneeze coming, eventually it did, but the results werent those i expected, i snezzed, all right, but when i did so, a tounge of flame was shot from my mouth and burnt Brock's face, everyone looked at him and then at me, "thank you very much, houndour" he said in a very annoyed tone. Later that afternoon, houdour lit a fire for us so we could heat up and cook some sausagges for lunch, and then placed our sleeping sacs in position, after some nice dinner and some chitchatting we went to sleep, i woke up later in the night and found everyone sleeping, i stood up and walked torwards a clearing in the forest, i looked up and saw the moon wich was almost full, maybe tomorrow it will be full, then i felt a strange tickelish feeling at the end of my back, i ripped that part and through the gap came five beautiful tials, covered with red fur, the same as the hair on my head, i was stunned, then looked at the sourroundings, i noticed something about them, something special, and finallt it hit me, this was the forest in my dream, if my dream meant something, that means that i am on the right way, and maybe that woman, Joy, was supposed to help me, but i was turning into a rokon, and fast, we had to hurry up, maybe three days from now, i will be a complete rokon and then have no way in finding my origins.  
  
The next morning we all woke up, i smelled the soft smell from pancakes, and got up, i remembered my newly appeared sfive tails and place my clothing in a way they couldnt noticem i sat down on a log and got some pancakes, i ate them pleasantly, "they are really good" i said, Brock smiled "im pleased you like them" he answered, "well guys, lets get going" Ash said standing up, "ok, but this time, lets go my way" i said, all of them agreed, and i started guiding them deeper into the forest, and the place would eventually get foggier and foggier, "do you think we will meet suicune Mist?" Ash asked, she shrugged, "i dont know but if we do, its going to be mine" she said, "not, mine" Ash comanded, and then so on, that is until pikachu's sparks went out of control and thundershocked all of us, "now, will you stop arguing?" i told them, they nodded before collapsing on the ground. We kept walking, and i noticed the change going pretty quick, i could sense, smell and hear things a normal human couldnt, and this time i scented something, and not only that, but i heard a rumble, "guys, RUN" i told them and started running, then from some busheas appeared angry nidoking, the creature followed us as we ran with all our will ttrying to avoid the attack of the pokemon, "Misty, if we get out of this one, remind me i have something to give you" Ash said, "apart from the bike, what could be the other thing?" Misty said, "I willl tell you but we must get out of this one" Ash said holding Misty's hand and pulling her along, "go onix" i heard Brock say, the giant snake appeared behind us and the nidoking smashed against it, then he looked up and saw the angry face of the creature, "now onix, earthquake" Brock comanded, onix obeyed and made a murderous earthquake that Koed the nidoking with one attack, "good job Brock" we all told him, then Misty turned to Ash, "ok, we are alive, what was that you were supposed to give me?" she asked, Ash blushed very bright red, and giggeled, "weeeeeeeell, i rather will give you later, ok?" he said scratching his head, "i thought so, the typical you, you always promise stuff but never make them" Misty complained, Ash looked at her and srugged.  
  
We turned arround and kept walking, i recogniced this part from my dream, and i knew forward was the stream from where the ninetales fell off, i touched my ears and noticed they were starting to become spiky, like a rokon's, and i noticed reddish fur starting to cover my hands too, i looked behind and noticed that they were not following me,"houdour, go find them, quick" i told him, he nodded and rushed torwards the group, but then i heard a laughter, and two people jumped down a tree, "prepare for trouble" the girl said "and make it double" the boy said "to protect the world from devastation" "to unite all people within our nation" "to denounce the evils of truth and love" "to extend our reach to the stars above" "Jessie" "James" "team rocket blast of at the speed of light" "surrender now or prepare to fight" "meowth, da's right" i stared at them quizzed, and tilted my head to one side, "what the heck have you just said?" i asked them, "listen girlie, we are not here to talk, we want your pokemon" the woman said, "what? My pokemon?" i yelled, "yes little redhead, we want all your rare creatures" James said, "but i only have a rapidash, a houdour, a sandrew, a pikachu, a horsea and a dratini" i said, "great, a vicious horse, a fake fearsome puppy, an armored ball, a little electric rodent, a worhtles ink shooting waterie, and...did you say a dratini?" Jessie said, "yes, why?" i asked, "dratini is the rarest pokemon of all" Meouth yelled, "not to talk about its evolution" James said rubbing his hands, "now you are doomed, come on arbok, lickitung" Jessie said, "go weezing, victreebell" James yelled, he stared arround, "amazing, victreebell didnt eat my head" he thought, "thats because he is eating me" meowth yelled, under one command all pokemon attacked, i took a pokeball ready to use it, but i heard meowth talking to Jessie, "now when that twerp takes her pokemon out we will use our secret weapon and steal them" he said, he had a remote control on his hand, i placed the pokeball back on its place, then remembered rokon's attacks, fireblast could work, i concentrated and oppened my mouth, then shot a fireball that hit them, "team rocket is blasting off agaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin" they yelled, i smiled pridefully, then took dratini out of his pokeball.  
  
I heard the group arriving and i greeted them, "hi guys, got lost?" i told them, "a little, we heard team rocket blasting off, are you ok?" Misty asked, "yes, all thanks to dratini and his hyper beam" i said, dratini was confused, but i returned him before he could say anything, "ok, lets keep walking" i comanded, and we all went on our way, not far from there two people had seen everything, "do we call the boss Cassidi?" the boy asked, "of course Butch, phone now" Cassidi answered, the two of them called their boss Giovanni telling him about me. It was getting dark, and i had a feeling that moonlight had a lot to do on me changing to a rokon, we had to hurry up, or probably by tomorrow i would already be a rokon, "hey guys look, a pond" Ash yelled, he ran torwads it, "no Ash stop" i told him, but too late, i ran torwads him trying to stop him, leaped and held his bagpack, but thaat caused the both of us to go through the mirage and roll down the hill, we landed on the little stream where that poor kuyon from my dream was, "awesome pokemon master, i told you to stop, this forest is full of mirages due to fog" i said nocking him on the head, "ouch, sorry" he said rubbing his head, "guys, are you all right?" i heard Brock say, "Ash, are you...ouch" Misty said going down and falling right on Ash, both of them ended face to face, and i saw them blushing bright red, "sorry Ash" Misty said standing up, "its ok" he said smiling.  
  
I shook a bit trying to dry, and then heard some footsteps, i saw a dark figure in the fog, and took a pokeball on my had, "better stop or get attacked" i yelled in a slight vulpix tone, bu the figure didnt stop, it didnt even answer, "you asked for it, go rapidash" i said tossing the pokeball, the horse came out, "flamethrower" i yelled, rapidash obeyed and shoot a tounge of flame through her mouth, but another figure stopped right in front of the other and took the impact, i saw something red aproaching, it hit rapidash and she collapsed, "rapidash return" i said, when the figure was slightly visible, i saw it was an arcanine, and the attack was a fireblast, but there was a woman next to the dog, her hair was pink, she was that woman from my dream, Joy, but she was slightly older, arround her early 30, "im sorry i scared you, please, you guys are all soaked, come to my house" she said, we shrugged and followed, but i was excited, this could mean that i was finally going to finding my origins, we entered the wooden house, and arcanine layed in front of the fire, the woman brought some tea, "well, children, my name is Joy, who are you?" she asked smiling happily, "Joy, like all nurses?" Brock asked, "yeah, but not all nurses are young" she said laughing slightly, "well, my name is Ash, and this are my friends Misty, Tracey and Brock" Ash said, i looked at him evily, but he shrugged stating "its what im used to", "oh well, im Shakira" i said, Jooy covered her mouth, but then smiled again, i noticed a photograph of Jenny on the table, "is this your sister?" i asked, "yes" she answerd in a very said tone, "what happened to her?" i asked, "she and growlithe went out on a mission one day, however the next day i found growlithe scratching the front door, he had a bullet would on his side, then i knew Jeny was gone" she explained, 2oh, we are so sorry" we all said, i drank the boiling tea in one zip, and then rested a bit with my eyes closed.  
  
Tracey noticed and smiled movint the hair from my face away "oh well, its getting late, lets go out to camp" Ash said, "no, please, its cold out there, stay here with me" Joy said, "we dont want to cause any trouble" tracey said, "oh, you wont, please, i want you to stay here and give me some company" she said, we all smiled, then she guided us inside, "look, i only have two rooms, my room and this room wich has got only three beds, so decide who is sleeping where and with whom, im sorry i dont have more" Joy said, "please Joy, dont say you are sorry, you dont have to, even if we had to camp in your living room, what you are doing for us, is a LOT" tracey said holting her hands, "thank you" Joy said, "oh well, good night" she said, Brock and Tracey walked out to prepare some dinner before going to sleep, and i went into the bathroom, i heard Ash and Misty talking when i was going to come out, so i took a look through a gap in the door"come on Ash, wht was that you were going to give me?" Misty pleaded, Ash was oviously blushing, "er, Misty, you dont want it, really" Ash said, but Misty started running after him, both of them ran across the room jumping on the beds and evading each other's pillows, Ash then crawled into the bed but Misty followed, then Ash turned arround and as she jumped over him, her held her hands and turned arround, placeing him on top of her, "there, now what?" Ash said, "now, why dont you just give me that you promised to give me, and lets leave this here" Misty said a bit annoyed, "Mi..Misty, are you sure?" Ash asked leaning a bit closer, wich reddened Misty, "y...yes Ash, im sure, i want to know before i burst from curiosity" Misty said, "dont complain after, ok?" Ash said, "what is it that could make me complain?" Misty said a bit annoyed, "this could, bu t it shouldnt, however dont complain, dont say anything, because this means a lot to me" Ash said, "ok, come on, give me your whatever it is" Misty said smiling pridefully, Ash leaned closer and Misty's eyes widdened, her proud smile turned into a very shocked one, and she was blushing charmeleon red, she closed her eyes and moved a bit forward too, finally her lips met with Ash's lips, and i could see that the kiss was a real kiss, a love kiss, you could barely see their tounges touching each other as they kissed, finally after several minutes they broke the kiss, and Ash moved torwards the next bed, he was blushing very bright red, "Ash" Misty said, "dont say anything, pleae, you asked for it, now you have it" Ash said a bit annoyed, he lowered his head a bit, half in shame and half in sadness thinking she had rejected him, but before he could notice, Misty pushed him so he layed on the bed and kissed him, he was so stunned he was not able to react, but then closed his eyes and joined the kiss, then they parted away, "Mi...Mi...Misty...you have...kissed me" Ash said, his skin the reddest ever, "of course Ashy" she said, "it means you..." Ash started, "say it first" Misty said pridefully, "ok...i...i...love you Misty" Ash said, "i love you too Ash" Misty said and they both kissed again.  
  
I walked in the room and smiled, "lovely" i said to myself, however they noticed and parted away blushing, "oh, sorry, i didnt mean to interrupt" i said, "oh, its ok Shakira" Misty said, they both followed me into the living room where Brock and Tracey were enjoying some warm soup, we sat down and took a plate, but Misty and Ash sat so cloe that they were giving it away, oviously Tracey noticed, "hey, are you two a couple or something? Because you behave like one" he said, Ash and Misty blushed, "should we?" she whispered, "i dont know, you decide" Ash whispered back, and Misty decided, she kissed Ash right in front of everyone, "ok, thats a yes" tracey finally concluded, and went on eating, Brck on the other hand was crying, "how come you get to be together and not meeeeeeee?" he cryed, we all sweatdropped, and where going to say something but arcanine came running from the room, barking madly, "arcanine?" i asked him, he just kept barking and then ran torwards the door headbashing it and breaking through it, Joy came later, she ran outside, and we all followed, when we came out we saw a small group of people, there were a boy and a girl, and two men, all of them wearing black suits with an R in the middle and guns on their hands, very big shooting guns.  
  
I sensed fear and anger in the air, Joy walked one step front, "what are you doing here?" she yelled, the rocketters pointed their guns at them, "we want her" the girl said, "Cassidy, i thought we wanted pokemon" the boy said, "Butch, we want THAT one there" she said pointing at me, "me? But why?" i asked, "dont try to fool us, you have some skills normal humans dont have" Cassidy said, "she is a totally normal human" Joy yelled, then Cassy pointd her gun at her, "shut up, overaged nurse" she said, she then pressed the button of her gun and shot, right then arcanine leaped in front of Joy and got shot, arcanine dropped on the floor whimpering, "oh arcanine" Joy said hugging her pokemon "murderers, you didnt have enough by killing my sister, you also have to kill my only friend? Heartless loosers" she yelled, i sensed danger, Cassidy pointed her gun at her again, "be careful" i yelled jumping torwards Cassidy trying to move the gun aside, but as i came out of the shadow where i was kept, the moonlight beams from the full moon touched my body, and in a flahs i suffered from a very sudden metamorphosis turning into the shinyest and whitest from all the kuyons, i hit Cassidy on the arm as she shot and the gun fell, i jumped backwards and growled.  
  
Cassidy stood up and stared at me, "all of you, get her" she yelled, but before they could react i used my phsychical powers to create a wave that blasted them, then i started runnig torwards the forest, "come on, lets follow, get those stupid pokemon out of their pokeballs" Cassidy yelled, and in front of them appeared a charizard, a dragonite, a dodrio and a black rapidash, Cassidy rode on the fire dragon, Butch rode on the dragonite while the other rocketters used the land animals, "no, Shakiraaaaaaaaaaaaa" Tracey yelled, "she will make it Tracey, she is a godess" Joy said, "i dont care, come on rapidash, go scyther" Tracey yelled taking one of my pokeballs, he rode on the animal and started trotting away. Meanwhile i ran as fast as my legs could carry me, wich was pretty fast, but i could see the dragons over my head and hear the animals trot behind me, i could not rest, dragonite spotted me and did a hydropump, but i went through the colum of water easily, while rapidash smashed against it. I ran and leaped over tree trunks, and stones, dogged thick bushes and jumped over streams, i ran as fast as i could, knowing that a rest could mean my doom.  
  
I heard a shot and saw a tree stump next to me break with the impact of the bullet, i looked up and saw Butch and the dragonite, i didnt want to hurt dragonite but the choices were either that or get badly wonded by a shot, so i decided that the first choice was the best, i shot a fireblast that hit dragonite and he lost his airgrip collapsing, then i kept zooming across the forest, but my luck finished when i saw myself at the edge of a cliff, i looked down and the heard a laughter behind me, i saw Butch coming all bruised ponting at me with the gun, then the two rocketers on the dodrio and rapidash came, and finally the evil of Cassidy landed in front of me, i walked one step back but felt a stone falling, "oh no" i thought, i tried a fireblast but it didnt work, they dogged, then i saw Cassidy pointing at me, she shot but i dogged, then she pointed again, i closed my eyes, i was too exhausted to keep running, or even try to escape, i had given up, for the second time i gave up, i heard a voice shout, "enough" i opened an eye and saw Jessie from team rocket ridding down from the rapidash, "jessie is right, enough" i heard and saw James from the team rocket walking away from the dodrio, they stood in front of me, "move away from there, loosers" Cassidy said, "we said enough, you have chased this poor creature till exhaustion, and now you want to kill her?" Jessie said, "its none of your business" Cassidy yelled, "well, we made it our business, we wont let you touch her" James yelled, "guys, thank you" i said, Jessie looked back and smiled, "well, if you want to protect her you will die too" Cassidi said and pointed with her gun at Jessie.  
  
I was confused, i looked at my two protectors, then heard very familiar hoof stomps, it was my rapidash, i decided to give part of my magic to both Jessie and James, and did so, they glowed in a white aura for a moment, then they both looked at me and smiled warmly, "you will die first" i heard Cassidy say, she pointed with her gun to Jessie, i knew even if she had part of my magic, it would not help her to survive a shot, but Jessie didnt move, she stood there waiting for whatever that would come, the shot was heard, but to my amaze, who dropped wonded on the floor was James, not Jessie, James had jumped in front of her to protect her, "fool" Cassidy said, Jessie bent down on the floor and cryed as she caressed his face, "James, big dummi, why did you do that for?" Jessie said, i could se the tears streaming in bucketfulls down her cheecks as she covered the wound on his chest, "i had to protect you" James answered, "but why?" Jessie asked him, "because...i cant...live...without you...i...i...love you...Jessie" James said weakly, he had a small trace of a smile in his lips, and a tear streamed down his cheek, "oh Jimmi-kun, i love you too, i always had" Jessie said crying a lot, she leaned over and kissed him, she felt a wave of energy rushing through the kiss, whenshe parted James was looking at her, "good bye Jess" James said, then his hand and head dropped, Jessie looked at him, not really believing it, "James? James, you have to wake up James, please wake up, JAAAAAAAAMES" Jessie yelled, i felt tears streaming down my face too, i felt sorry for her.  
  
Cassidy didnt look the least hurted or sorry for the event, but Butch was another story, "Cassidy, you didnt have to kill him, he was just doing what his heart told him to" Butch said, "shut up if you dont want to die too" Cassidy yelled, Butch walked a step back, i looked arround and saw Tracey and rapidash, he had stopped and stared, and on another corner i spotted meowth, he was crying hopelessly, "you killed him, WITCH, you killed my only friend, you killed James, you..." Jessie yelled, she stood up and made a very angry pose but didnt walk any step, i felt a little rumble beneath my body and saw that the cliff was about to collapse, i jumped away, "Jess, move quickly" i yelled, but she didnt move, she just stood with James, "Jess, get out of there, its going to collapse" i yelled again, but she didnt, she hugged James and cryed, then i saw the floor craking, and yet again she stayed with him, finally the cliff collapsed, and both of them fell, "JESSIIIIEEEEEEEEEE" i yelled again, we heard a big rumble and i refused to look, but from the area where both had fallen came two strange beams of enregy, a yellow beam that represented the thunder, and a blue beam that represented the water, "Jessie, James" i whispered, meowth ran into the forest, then Cassidy directed her atention at me.  
  
She pointed the gun at me, but someone was next to me, "Cassidy, lets solve this without weapons, with a pokemon battle" Tracey said, "yeah right" Cassidy said and pointed the gun at Tracey, she shot but i used the very last of my energy to stand in front of him, i felt the metal thing tearing my flesh and i fell on the floor, Tracey bent next to me, "Shakira, please, you have to make it" he cryed, "i smiled feeblely, "Shakira, you have to make it through, please...Shakira" he said shaking me a bit, i dropped unconcious, "Shakira please wake up, please...i love you" Tracey said and kissed me on the lips, his tears streamend down his cheek and into my mouth, i felt the salty flavour of his tears and started feeling life returning, i moved slightly, and Tracey moved up, "Sha...Shakira?" he said, he looked all sad, "Shakira" he whispered softly, one last tear streamed through his cheeck and fell right into my wound, i felt a stingy sensation in my wound, but then felt it healing and closing, i moved a bit and tried standing on my legs, and managed to do so, Tracey was really stunned, "Shakira?" he said, i looked at him and smiled, then felt his strong arms sourrounding me, "tales" i said meaning Tracey, "oh Shakira, i thought i had lost you" Tracey said, "enough with the mushy stuff, now it shall be your end" Cassidy said pointing her gun at us, but a wing attack threw it, "run" Cassidy's charizad growled, we both stood up and hitted the road, Tracey ran on rapidash while i ran next to him, Cassidy looked at him with rage, "you worthless creature, move before i kill you" she said and ran aay, "come on Butch" she said turning arround, but Butch was gone.  
  
We kept on running until we reached the cottage, i saw Joy patting her fallen arcanine, i came next to her and looked at the animal, she looked at me, i could see her tear stained face, then she hugged me, "oh Shakira, my friend, my loyal friend" she said pressing me against her body, i looked at the arcanine and moved her aside a bit, she looked at me, "Shakira, what are you doing?" she asked, i smiled and looked at arcanine, then lifted my head up and concentrated, i felt my fur floating up as well as arcanine's, then concluded by giving him the last bit of magic i had in my body, i moved back a bit leaving the god sourrounded by a white aura, i felt my body changing, i looked arround and saw my paws becoming human hands again, i felt my hair falling over my neck, i bent on my knees and saw my white, silk pijama covering a human naked body, i stood up and noticed not everything from kuyon godess was gone, i still kept my nine awesome, white silky tails. We observed the arcanine, but nothing happened, the mist disappeared, and i covered my hands with my face, "sorry Joy, i failed" i said crying, "no, you didnt, look" Ash yelled, i looked and saw arcanine completely healed, he was standing up, then a strange red aura sourrounded him, and his body changed, he grew a lot bigger, a pair of tusks came arround his mouth, his mane grew bigger, and now he looked like a lion, "what is that?" asked Misty, the creature aproached me, "i am entei, thanks to you and your power i was bornt, thank you" the animal said.  
  
There was another shot, but this one hit the house instead of any of us, Ash walked in front of Misty while Brock placed himself in front of Joy, Tracey covered me, i stood up, "well, i will capture ninetailed girl, and weird dog, then i shall be the best team rocketer in the organization, i might even take the position as boss" Casidy laughed evily, "cassidy, you are sick, please stop this" i told her, "come on prodigious girl, i will never stop it, i will haunt you till hell" Cassidy said laughing evily, "Cassidy, stop this" entei said, Cassidy laughed even more, "never maned dog, you shall be the new member of my team" Cassidy laughed, she pointed at entei and got ready to shot, however an attack hit the gun and the shot was directed torwards another way, also the gun flew away, "what the...? Cassidy started, then two dogs, a blue dog and a yellow dog appeared, "suicune, raikou" entei said, "we finally arrived entei" suicune said, "this evil creature shall pay for all damage and pain she has caused" raikou said charging his volts, "those voices, that attitude, JESSIE, JAMES" i yelled, both of them smiled at me, they were going to attack, but entei stopped them, "no, killing her is not the way to solve this" entei said, "we have to, she killed us" raikou yelled, "killing her will only make you like her, now we will retain her here until the police arrives" entei said, "you are right" suicune answered.   
  
Cassidy was not going to let herself be captured, she ran torwards the tree where the gun was held, and tried to reach it, i could see the gun slidding down, it was about to be shot itself, "Cassidy, dont" i yelled, but it was worthless, there was a shot heard, i turned arround and buried my face on Tracey's chest, he hugged me tightly, all the others turned arround, finally we heard the policecar arriving, "what happened here?" officer Jenny said looking arround, we didnt speak, a male officer came out of the car and spotted the lifeless body of one of the most cruel members of team rocket, "who did this?" he asked, entei walked front, "it was an accident sir, the woman has been chasing the girl all the night, and then we have tryed to save her, however she tried to pick the gun and it shot itself, she didnt listen to our warnings" entei said, "its true officer, i can assure" suicune said, "we...well, we believe you, come o Jenny, lets go" the male officer said dragging Jenny and the body away.  
  
Entei, raikou and suicune turned torwards me, "godess, thanks to you, three new pokemon have been bornt, a suicune, and entei and a raikou, three new pokewarriors, we are all thankful at you" entei said, the other two barked, "but now, thanks to us, you are not a godess anymore, you have gave all your power away" suicune said, "i dont want to be a godess, i dont want to have powers, and more important, i dont want to be a pokemon, because all i need, is you" i said looking at Tracey, he smiled down at me, then leaned closer and joined into a kiss, i never felt a kiss with so much magic in my life, it felt wonderful, feeling his soft lips next to mine, and feeling his tounge massaging mine, we eventually parted away, "you know?" he said, "what?" i asked, "i love you" he finally answered, "i love you too" i answered. The three legendary dogs stood up looking pridefully, "well, its time we leave, dont worry Joy, i will come here everyday and stay with you, i will stay nearby to protect you" entei said, Joy shurgged and waved goodbye crying, thee three animals hopped away and disappeared into the forest, "well, lets go inside and rest" Joy said, "oooooh yeah, im so tired i feel like im going to be on the bed for three days" i said, "yeah, me too" Tracey said, and we all entered inside the house.  
  
Two days later and after taking a nice rest at Joy's little cottage, we all parted away torwards a new adventure, and torwads my new pokemon journey, i had remembered all my past in this world, and although i couldnt forget my family and friends, i knew i was going to have loads of fun here, in my real world.  



End file.
